U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,523 granted to Brian D. Morrison and Jack Rosenberg Jan. 23, 1990, discloses a controlled impedance connector that has two flexible printed circuits that are wrapped around a connector housing and secured against the outer walls of the housing by two pressure plates. Each flexible printed circuit connects two printed wiring boards (daughter boards) comprising surface mounted devices to a mother board. The daughter boards are bonded to opposite sides of a central heat frame that is attached to a flange of the connector housing by jacking screws. The daughter boards and the flexible printed circuits are connected electrically in two ways. Signal connections are made by copper fingers of the flexible printed circuit that are soldered to contact pads of the daughter boards. Power and ground connections are made by gold dot contacts of the flexible printed circuit that are pressed against contact pads of the daughter boards by pressure plates that are individually secured to the respective daughter boards. The flexible printed circuits are connected electrically to the mother board by gold dot contacts of the flexible printed circuit that are pressed against contact pads of the mother board by a spring biased pressure bar carried by the connector housing.